Dr. Finitevus (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
Summary Doctor Finitevus was an Echidna from the city of Albion, and one of the last known surviving citizen of that city by birth. He was transformed into an Albino Echidna after using his creation, the Chaos Siphon Suit in an attempt to drain Chaos Knuckles' power and restore him to normal. After this, Finitevus's mind has slowly transformed into that of a villainous mad scientist, who betrayed his city to the Eggman Empire. He has continuously came at odds with Knuckles the Echidna in his efforts to end all life on Mobius. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Dr. Finitevus Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Echidna Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Portal Creation, Durability Negation, Power Mimicry, Teleportation, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashing Spell), Dimensional BFR, Power Nullification, Can utilise the Chaos Force which grants him various powers such as Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Atom Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, and Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Matched Knuckles blow for blow), can bypass conventional durability with portals. Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can damage Knuckles and match his strength) Durability: Universe level+ (Took a beating from an enraged Knuckles) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with most attacks and abilities. Universal+ with Warp Rings Standard Equipment: Warp Rings Intelligence: Supergenius. His skills include not only robotics and mechanical expertise, but also a level of magical ability. Weaknesses: Despite his intelligence, he is very insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Negative_Chaos_energy.jpg|Chaos Energy control File:Fin_Portal_combat.jpg File:Fin_portal_combat_2.jpg * Combat Skills: Finitevus seems to possess great amounts of combat prowess, able to go toe-to-toe with Knuckles in battle. * Portal Creation: Dr. Finitevus possesses an innumerable supply of Warp Rings, enabling him to create portals that allow travel across inter-continental distances and even across space and time to different dimensions. By using Warp Rings in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat skills, Finitevus can retain an edge over opponents in combat. He can warp opponents' attacks away from him, causing them to hit their allies or dealing blows from unexpected angles through the rings. He can also close the portals on opponents to bypass their natural defenses and teleport them to different dimensions. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Dr. Finitevus commands a corrupted form of Chaos Energy with expertise similar to that of Knuckles. With it, Finitevus can duplicate any ability used by a wielder of pure Chaos energy, allowing control over the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, self-healing, form defensive barriers, manipulate matter, warp reality, and so on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Animals Category:Archie Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2